vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Shovel Knight
Summary Shovel Knight is the titular character of the game of the same name, a wandering adventurer who had hung up his weapon after his former companion had seemingly died during an encounter at the Tower of Fate. However, as a new threat, The Enchantress, seized control over the land alongside her Order of No Quarter, reopening the tower, he undertook a journey to bring her villainous acts to an end. In other campaigns, he appears as a minor character, fighting Plague Knight as a boss in Plague of Shadows. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-B, possibly High 7-C Name: Shovel Knight Origin: Shovel Knight Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Knight Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Very good at close combat and improvising, Can use Magic, Can reflect magic attacks with his Shovel Blade, Regeneration (Mid-Low) via Armor of Chaos, Fire Manipulation via Fire Rod, Intangibility via Phase Locket, Transmutation via Alchemy Coin, Limited Flight via Propeller Dagger, Sound Manipulation via War Horn, Self Healing via Ichor of Renewal (Restores health and magic), Magnetism Manipulation via Ichor of Fortune (Can draw valuables towards him), Temporary Invulnerability via Ichor of Boldness (Makes him invincible for 10 seconds), Statistics Amplification via Dust Knuckles (Amplifies his strength), Energy Manipulation via Chaos Sphere (Can launch a green energy ball that bounces around) Attack Potency: '''At least '''City Block level (Was able to take down the Remnant of Fate alongside Shield Knight, whose death caused the collapse of the Tower of Fate), possibly Large Town level (The Tower of Fate falling possibly caused an earthquake that collapsed the structure and could be felt from the Village) Speed: Subsonic (Can move around and dodge cannonballs fired from Propeller Knight's ship) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Was able to lift the entire Order of No Quarter with a pulley, and shoveled each of them individually to safety after doing so. Can shovel up large quantities of dirt with ease and cause smaller enemies to go flying by shoveling upwards) Striking Strength: At least City Block Class, possibly Large Town Class (His physical strikes can hurt the Remnant of Fate. Should be comparable to Specter Knight, who could harm Shield Knight as Donnovan) Durability: At least City Block level, possibly Large Town level (Took large blasts of energy from the Remnant of Fate as it was dying) Stamina: Above Average (Can go through entire levels and boss fights, only needing rest after clearing them through completely) Range: Extended melee range. Tens of meters with projectiles. Standard Equipment: His Shovel, A Fire Rod, Phase Medallion, Fishing Rod, Bait Bombs, War Horn, Chaos Sphere, Throwing Anchor, Golden Knuckles, Phantom Knuckles, Mobile Gear, Boomerang Saw, Alchemy Coin, Shadow Knight, Infinite and Flying Daggers, etc. Intelligence: Above Average (Combat savvy; was able to individually defeat each of the Order of No Quarter, including skilled lancers like Propeller Knight and others comparable to him in skill, such as Dark Knight. Knows a general amount about the world around him, and had already been a wandering hero for some time before the events of the game) Weaknesses: He is bound by the Code of Shovelry, and is an honorable fighter. Although in some cases he does play dirty, such as when he shoveled Plague Knight in the back after he had been defeated. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Relics= 723c98ae5ebe8f80a2404459691ad476cf627fec.png|Phase Locket Anchor.png|Throwing Anchor Propellerdaggerkeyart.png|Propeller Dagger Warhornkeyart.png|War Horn Fishinpolekeyartcrop.png|Fishing Rod * Flare Wand: A wand that Shovel Knight can whip out to shoot fireballs in front of him for at the cost of mana. * Phase Locket: An artifact found in The Litch Yard that was formerly Spectre Knight's Keepsake Locket, an artifact from his lost friend Luan. When used by Shovel Knight, it allows him to briefly become intangible. *'Dust Knuckles:' A pair of gauntlets that Shovel Knight can don to do a quick forward dashing attack, breaking through stone and dirt blocks while momentarily keeping him in the air. *'Throwing Anchor:' A ranged attack that allows Shovel Knight to throw a large anchor in the air to hit enemies above him. *'Alchemy Coin:' A projectile that slides on the ground and bounces off of walls, dealing light damage to enemies. It can transmute smaller enemies into riches that can be later collected. *'Mobile Gear:' A large block that can be thrown on the ground, which can be rode to traverse platforms quickly and deal damage to enemies while running them over. *'War Horn:' Clears a large area around Shovel Knight with a massive sound blast, instantly shattering stone blocks and one-shoting most smaller enemies. Even to bosses, it deals much more damage than his regular attacks, although it also consumes the most mana out of any of his abilities. *'Propeller Dagger:' *'Fishing Pole:' Allows the user to fish for objects off of cliffs; it can pull up shopkeepers, troupples, treasures, and more. *'Troupple Chalice:' A vessel that allows the user to store ichor gifted to them by the Troupple King, which can each be consumed for different effects. **'Ichor of Renewal:' Restores Shovel Knight to full health. **'Ichor of Boldness:' Makes Shovel Knight invincible for 10 seconds. **'Ichor of Fortune:' Draws treasures towards Shovel Knight magnetically. |-|Armors= *'Stalwart Plate:' Shovel Knight's default armor. *'Final Guard:' Causes Shovel Knight to drop half as much treasure upon death. *'Conjurer's Coat:' Decreases defense, however, it allows the wielder to absorb mana from defeated foes. *'Dynamo Mail:' Allows Shovel Knight to store energy in his weapon after performing two consecutive shovel drops, executing a powerful charged slash. *'Mail of Momentum:' Negates knockback from enemy attacks, although it makes stopping and controlling movements slightly more difficult. *'Ornate Plate:' As the shop puts it, "Flashy! Acrobatic! Useless!" *'Armor of Chaos:' Changes Shovel Knight's attacks into a more combo/rapid attack style, and allows him to collect health and mana drops from enemies. *'Toad Gear:' Similarly allows Shovel Knight to preform swift combos, as well as morph parts of the armor into fists and feet for an extra melee attack. Also allows him to strike a sick pose. |-|Shovel Upgrades= *'Drop Spark:' At full health, allows the user to send sparks travelling across platforms that damages enemies. *'Trench Blade:' Greatly enhances digging speed, allowing even large piles of dirt to be upheaved in one shovel. *'Charge Handle:' Allows the user to execute a powerful charge attack by holding the shovel behind them, before unleashing an enhanced melee strike. Gallery File:Main Theme - Shovel Knight -OST- File:Shovel Knight Gameplay - ALL BOSS FIGHTS File:Shovel Knight Plague Of Shadows Soundtrack (Ost) - 04 Battling the Burrower Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Skull Knight (Berserk) Skull Knight's Profile (Note: 8-B Shovel Knight was used, Speed was Equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Knights Category:Adventurers Category:Fire Users Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Shovel Knight Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Intangibility Users Category:Protagonists Category:Transmutation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Healers Category:Magnetism Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Rod Users Category:Knife Users Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Sound Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Energy Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Anchor Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Boomerang Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Mascots Category:Brawlhalla Category:Playable Characters Category:Indie Game Characters Category:Rivals of Aether Category:Shovel Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Video Game Characters